Meg Callahan
Joe Kate Callahan Chris Callahan Unborn cousin |job = Student |status = Alive |actor = Hailey Sole |first appearance = "X" |last appearance = "The Hunt" }} Meg Callahan is the niece of SSA Kate Callahan and a recurring character in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Meg was born sometime around 2001. Her parents Liz and Joe were employed at the Pentagon in unspecified jobs. Both of them died alongside hundreds of others when American Airlines Flight 77 crashed into the Pentagon during the 9/11 terrorist attacks, which ultimately claimed the lives of almost 3,000 people. As a result, Meg was raised by her maternal aunt Kate and her husband Chris for the majority of her life. On Criminal Minds She is introduced at the end of "X" when Kate returns home after solving a case with the rest of the BAU and finds her sleeping on the sofa while trying to do her homework. Kate wakes Meg up and tells her what time it is, to which Meg tells her that she has been gone for two days. Kate then tells her that she loves her, and Meg responds that she loves her too. In "A Thousand Suns", she calls Kate after the latter finishes the current case. She reappears in "The Boys of Sudworth Place", having a phone call with Kate while sleeping over at the house of her friend Markayla Davis. After she hangs up, the two express their dissatisfaction with homework before receiving a response from who they believe to be a male high-school student, containing a picture of a muscular teenager. The user asks for a photo of them in return, and the two pose for one despite Meg's reluctance. It is then revealed that the user is actually an older male, who responds to them with a post saying they "look gorgeous". Meg then reappeared in "Scream", in which she and Markayla plan to go to the shopping mall with the intention of meeting up with the "student". She lies to Kate and Chris that she and Markayla are seeing two classmates, which still worries them. By the end of the episode, she meets up with Markayla before they suddenly have an awkward encounter with Chris, who was secretly spying on them. It is then revealed that the man they have been contacting was about to meet up with them in person before being interrupted by an unknowing Chris. The man shoulders Chris and goes to his car, texting Meg that he couldn't make it, which disappoints her and Markayla. He then angrily tosses the phone into a bundle of rope he had with him, signifying he had been planning on abducting at least one of the girls. Before "Breath Play", Meg learns that Kate is pregnant with her first child. Fearing she will be ignored when the child is born, she begins acting out, first starting with getting a piercing on her belly button. However, the attempt is botched, and she is forced to see Savannah Hayes for some treatment. After Kate grounds her and takes her phone away, Meg begins intentionally hurting herself. She receives a call from Kate, who finds out about it, but she shuns her efforts to help. At the end of the episode, Kate is saddened to see Meg's bedroom door with a sign ordering her to "go away" on it. She briefly reappeared in "Protection". At the end of the episode, she and Markayla manage to go out again at the request of the "student" they had been contacting. However, Markayla receives a text message from him that he won't be able to make it again, and that his mother Paige will be picking them up. Meg seems unconvinced, but Markayla comforts her with the fact that this proves they had not been talking with "a pedophile" instead. Then, they watch as a woman drives up to them in a minivan and claims to be Paige. The two get into her vehicle, and she drives off. .]] In "The Hunt", Meg and Markayla are abducted and taken to Alex's house, where they regain consciousness. They try to reason with Kyle, but he merely tells them to be quiet. Afterwards, he and Donna take both girls in the woods to meet Alex. When Kyle opens the trunk, Meg distracts Kyle while yelling to Markayla to run. Afterwards, Alex and Donna take Meg back to the house and she overhears Alex telling Donna that he instructed Kyle to get rid of Markayla. Meg becomes shocked and thinks Markayla is dead, unaware that she actually escaped and was taken to the hospital while Alex killed Kyle. Alex cuts Meg's hair and dyes it, then takes her picture, which is used in his online auction. Meg is purchased and sold to serial killer Colin Dupley. While being held captive in Dupley's room, Meg tries to buy some time by claiming to Dupley that she is a psychopath when he is about to torture her. However, it only frustrates him and he prepares to attack her, prompting her to scream out for help. The BAU shows up, kill Dupley, and rescue Meg. Afterwards, she reunites with Kate and apologizes to her, telling her that she should have known better. Notes *Hailey Sole, the actress who portrayed Meg, previously co-starred alongside Jennifer Love Hewitt, the actress who portrayed Kate, in an episode of Ghost Whisperer, which Hewitt is well known for in her acting career. Sole portrayed a faceless child in the episode. Appearances *Season Ten **"X" **"The Boys of Sudworth Place" **"Scream" **"Breath Play" **"Protection" **"The Hunt" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Abduction Victims Category:Stalking Victims Category:Survivors Category:Captives Category:Witnesses Category:Victims